Orgination
Orgination is a branch of summoning magic present on Otherworld. Orginagrams are specific configurations of objects. Whenever the correct objects are placed in the correct pattern and sequence, almost anywhere on Otherworld, a transfer will take place. The placed objects will be whisked away in a flash, and something new will be given in their place. Orginagrams are ordained by various spirit beings. They are a kind of trading system between the physical realm and the spirit world. Orgination is a system which can be subject to abuse. It is possible for a mischievous spirit entity to set up a Orginagram with a simple pattern with common objects, which may be carelessly achieved by accident, allowing stealing of items, only to be replaced by some low value item in return. However, there are some rules which limit possible Orginagram configurations, as well as Orginoheim, an afterlife realm and spirit organisation which serves as a watchdog, going after abusers. Rules for setting up Orginagrams are as follows. An Orginagram must contain at least five objects, and at least three unique objects. Objects can be very specific, or more loose in their definition. For example, an item could simply be any fruit, or a specific type of fruit, or even a specific type of fruit with a specific weight or shape. The definition can also be something more nebulous, such as a cherished item. The relative angles of objects matter, at least for objects which are not symmetrical, and must be accurate down to a few degrees for the summons to work. Finally, the spirit setting up the Orginagram must create a pattern of objects which does not currently exist anywhere on Otherworld (Or its moons, where summons are also possible). If the pattern does exist the Orginagram will fail. The spirit ordaining an Orginagram must have a supply of objects ready to be teleported away when summoned. If the supply runs out the Orginagram will break and will need to be reset. Living organisms with a spirit inside them cannot be teleported in either direction by an Orginagram. When an Orginagram summon is made, some energy will be sucked out of the ordaining spirit which is used in the teleportation process. If a spirit doesn't have enough energy the Orginagram will break and the summon won't be possible. Objects teleported away to the physical world have an energy signature, which spirits can use to identify who sent the object. This signature is used by Orginoheim to track down and prosecute Orginagram abusers. If one is swindled by a rogue Orginagram, there is an Orginagram which can be made to send the bogus object you received to Orginoheim. They'll use the object to track down the swindler, and maybe you'll get your stuff back. Orginagrams are used for many purposes by different Spirit Realms. Often they will offer special spirit objects crafted in that realm, in exchange for bulk shipments of raw materials needed in the spirit realm. Spirit Realms produce and distribute Orginagram catalogues showcasing all their Orginagrams to potential customers. Some Orginagrams are kept secret, and are used by religious sects as a form of communion and divine intervention from their chosen religion's spirit realm. Loved ones will sometimes plan out an Orginagram while they are both alive and use it to exchange objects from across the veil. Examples The Lucky Dip Orginogram is a popular one, particularly at parties. Ordained by Lady Luck herself, the orginogram yields a random item. The 'gram requires a marshmallow, a silver coin, a five leaf clover, a small red candle, a strand of liquorice and two swan feathers.Category:Magic